Im jealous
by ZussellShipper
Summary: Pepper gets herself a new boyfriend and jealous strikes Sunil. Filled with heart filled moments for all Sepper fans! Includes SunilXPepper ZoeXRussell PennyXRussell
1. chapter 1

**So guys here's a fanfic I had an idea about, hope y'all enjoy, luv ya xxx**

It was a quiet day at lps and all the pets were lounging around. Because it was Sunday the pets didn't know what to do and got bored really easily.

Then Pepper strolled in.

"Hey guys, I have the best news!!" Pepper exclaimed, mostly aimed to her gal Zoe.

"What is it Pepper??" Zoe questioned, she hoped it was something really juicy and interesting.

"Well, my owners took me to the vets yesterday for a checkup and I met this amazing boy, Marć, it's a really fancy name because he's French" Pepper almost drooled all over the floor.

"So when can we meet him??" Zoe excitedly asked

"Well his owners are out of town tomorrow so they are bringing him to lps" Pepper screamed with excitement. She want really the type of person who likes to date but her friends wanted her to get out there a little.

"Wait isn't France in Paris?" Vinnie asked, all the pets sighed "Well sorry if I'm not as smart and posh like peppers _fancy boyfriend!"_ Vinnie mocked and stormed away

But none of the pets seen the sadness in Sunils eyes

"Sunil you ok?" Russell asked.

"*Sigh* I'm fine Russell" Sunil cried. He had always had a thing for Pepper and when he found out she was interested in dating he got really excited, but it killed him when he found out she had a boyfriend.

Sunil ran off to the fire hydrant with tears running down his face, he had mixed emotions he was angry, sad and jealous.

"I'll go talk to him, I think it's the night terrors again" Pepper sighed as she ran after Sunil.

 **So guys what do ya think? I didn't know what kind of pet to make Marć so I'll let you guys decide, luv ya ZussellSquad xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys hers chapter 2!!! So excited for this fanfic.**

Pepper approached the blue startled mongoose "Hey Sunil, are you ok? I told you no mangos before bed they give you nightmares" Pepper chuckled

"It's not the mangos Pepper, I just... doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand" Sunil sobbed

"Hey, it's ok you can tell me anything, I'll support you no matter what" Pepper hugged Sunil.

"Well.. what if I was to tell you that I like this girl" Sunil blushed "she's funny, smart, beautiful and she's always there for me" Sunil smiled

"Go for it! Ask her out, I'm sure she'd definitely say yes!" Pepper cheered

".. What if I told you that the girl was you?" Sunil gritted his teeth

Pepper instantly blushed "Well... I mean.. me? I'm not anything special" Pepper was speechless. She had heard Sunil say before that girls are gross and they fuck with your head all the time, she didn't think he was interested in dating, being honest she thought he was going to come out as gay.

"Yes but I just.. I don't know.. I just don't see what everyone else sees, I just think your absolutely amazing. The way you smile when someone mentions a rubber chicken or the way you laugh when someone tells a joke or even just the way you do anything. I just think your amazing" Sunil was smiling at the floor in case of rejection.

Pepper was just rendered speechless and didn't know what to say so instead she went to kiss him.

Sunil noticed Pepper leaning in and didn't know what to do, he had never kissed a girl before.

Pepper put her lips onto Sunils and a burst of feelings just came out. Sunil was actually kissing Pepper! The girl he had loved since day one!

Pepper pulled of Sunil "that was nice" Pepper blushed whilst Sunil had no clue what just happened "That was just everything Pepper" Sunil pulled her in for a longer, better kiss. He just couldn't believe what just happened.

Pepper and Sunil had been kissing for 2 minutes, until they were interrupted.

"Pepper, Sunil, are you ok? You've been in there a while!!" Zoe shouted

"Yup, Coming!!" Pepper shouted back

"Well I guess we better get back Sunil" Pepper gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaping away back to her friends.

Sunils smile spread right across his face. He loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for chapter 3 guys!! Hope you enjoy xxx**

It was a frustrating day at the pet shop. Pepper was racing around trying to fix the place up for Marć. "Zoe! We only have and hour and you haven't even done my makeup!" Pepper shouted.

"Ok calm down Pepper, we'll get it done in time" Zoe rolled her eyes as she lead Pepper to her makeup bags.

Sunil was still really upset about this whole situation, luckily he had Vinnie to talk to.

"Yo Sunil? What's up with you" Vinnie sat down next to Sunil, hoping for some answers.

"It's fine Vinnie" Sunil sighed and tried to get Vinnie of his back but Vinnie knew something was wrong, after all, it's his best friend.

" I'm not taking that for an answer Sunil, something's wrong and I'm not leaving till you tell me" Vinnie grudged.

"Well it's just.. I don't want to meet Peppers boyfriend" Sunil sighed "seriously?!? That's what you getting all stropey about" Vinnie laughed

"No there's more to it... you wouldn't understand" Sunil stormed away. He enjoyed what had happened the night before but even he knew that it meant nothing and it only made him want her more.

Vinnie ran to Russell "Hey Russell, there's something up with Sunil, he won't tell me he just said that he doesn't want to meet Peppers boyfriend for some reason" Vinnie sighed but Russell knew exactly what was going on here.

Meanwhile Sunil was sweating heavily. What if Pepper told Marć what happened last night?? What if Marć didn't like Sunil and made Pepper drift away from him? Lots of things were going on in Sunils head and he didn't know what to think!

"I have to go talk to Pepper" Sunil whispered as he ran to find Zoe and Pepper.

Meanwhile Blythe, Pepper and Zoe were upstairs because Zoe blabbed to Blythe and told her that she HAD to make Pepper a dress.

Sunil bursted out of the dumbwaiter "Pepper I need to talk to you" Sunil blushed a little "In private" he said as he looked at Blythe and Zoe, The main gossipers.

Sunil led Pepper to a corner in Blythes room so that they could talk. "Listen Pepper about what happened last night I..." Sunil was cut off "Sunil. I have a boyfriend, so what happened last night has to stay between us, as friends, it can't turn into anything else" Pepper sighed as she seen the sadness in Sunils eyes. She hated to see one of her best friends like this knowing she couldn't do anything about it. "I'll leave you alone now" Pepper cried as she walked away from Sunil

He lost her...

 **So guys what do ya think?? I was thinking that Peppers Boyfriend could be a Common genet? Or maybe a Pine marten. Let me know what you think.**

 **Love ya ZussellSquad xxxxx**


End file.
